Kili's Diary
by Peach Kebab
Summary: Kili gets a diary for his fifth birthday, here are a couple of entries over the years and throughout the journey to reclaim Erebor. Oneshot, will probably write more for this story if people want me to continue. Please read, follow/favourite and review on what you thought, if you want me to continue this and if you have any requests for future updates and stories! x
1. Chapter 1

**A little oneshot of what I think a 5 year old Kili would write in his diary. If you want me to write more, maybe when he's older write a review. Feedback is appreciated and thinking about it, I probably will write more for this story in the future. I hope you enjoy. Note: I tried to make it sound like a 5 year old had written it that's why it sounds bad :) x**

**Dear Diary**

It's my birthday today. I am five years old. Fili bought me this diary as a present. I love FIli so much I want to be just like him when I am older. Uncle Thorin and mummy got me my first pony. I named her Rain. Uncle Thorin promised me he would teach me how to ride her. This has been the best birthday ever!

**Love Kili **

**Dear Diary**

Today it snowed. Me and Fili went outside and made a snowman. We tried to make it look like uncle Thorin. When we showed uncle Thorin he laughed and gave us a hug. I like seeing uncle Thorin laugh because he is not always very happy. Then I went to see Rain. She looked happy in her new stable. Fili taught me how to brush her properly. It has been a very happy day.

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary**

Today uncle Thorin taught me how to ride Rain. I walked her and uncle Thorin said I was good. I watched FIli ride his pony today. He is very good at riding his pony. He was galloping around and doing jumps. I hope that I'll be able to ride like FIli when I'm older. Me and Fili also helped mummy make some cakes. I helped stir the mix and Fili put it in the oven. When the cake came out of the oven it tasted good.

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary**

Today Fili was ill so I stayed at home and played with him. Uncle Thorin told us stories about Erebor and a big scary dragon. He says that one day he might try and get Erebor back from the mean dragon and he says that me and Fili could come if we are old enough. The dragon sounds scary but uncle Thorin and Fili can do anything and they are not scared so I will try and be brave.

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary**

Last night I had a bad dream about the dragon that uncle Thorin told me and Fili so I went into Fili's room. Fili let me sleep with him and I felt safe with him. When I slept with Fili I had a good dream about Rain. I wish I was as brave as Fili. He isn't afraid of anything.

**Love Kili**


	2. Chapter 2 - age 15

**Kili is now 15 and gets his first crush, some more diary entries for you. *hugs* x**

**Dear Diary,**

Today me and Fili had weapon training, I'm getting really good with my bow now and I feel confident in my ability. Uncle took us out into the forest to hunt and fight a pack of wolves instead of just training against each other or dummies.

P.S I start my new history class tommorow, I'm nervous because I won't know anyone there but Fili said it would be fine.

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

History class was better then I expected. Balin taught us about the different places in Middle Earth. I liked learning about the Shire, but it sounded so peaceful there. I hope that in the future me and Fili will travel the world and go to the shire, apparently the people there are even shorter then dwarves!

P.S In history class I met a girl. She was absoloutly stunning, I think she said her name was Y/N. I don't think she really noticed me though, I hope I can become friends with her.

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

I tried talking to Y/N today, she was so friendly and I got a bit lost in her and messed it all up. When I got back Fili teased me about it. I hate Fili so much he can be such an arse. But I miss the times when we were little and he would give me piggy back rides around the room.

Fili's beard has grown a lot and he gets admired for it all the time, I wish I could be like FIli. He always seems to do everything right and everyone adores him. I'm still stuck with a couple of hairs on my chin. I wish my beard would grow, then maybe people will notice me as much as they notice Fili.

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

Fili left today, he said he was going to stay with the Ri family for three days. I wish I could've gone, I always get left behind. But I'm glad he's gone, he found out about my crush on Y/N yesterday and he keeps trying to talk to me about it. I wish he'd keep his nose out of my business!

Love Kili

I just woke up after a nightmare about Smaug and I wish Fili was back, I'm so scared and I can't go and sleep with Uncle, he wouldn't understand. I can't wait for FIli to come back, I miss him.

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

Today Y/N asked if I would teach her how to shoot a bow tomorrow! Im really excited but I wish Fili was here to help me, I've never been with a girl before let alone a date. If this even is a date. I bet FIli's had loads of girlfriends, they all seem to swarm around him anyway. Oh well, I'm so excited!

P.S But I think she said that we'd have to go during our classes, oh well this is more important!

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

The date with Y/N was amazing! She said that I was a really good teacher and then she kissed me! Yeah so it might have only been on the cheek, but it was still a kiss! I can't wait to tell Fili, he comes back tomorrow anyway. Y/N also said that she'd love to see me again! Does this means she likes me? Is she my girlfriend now? I don't think so I'll have to see what Fili thinks when he comes back.

**Love Kili xxx**

**Dear Diary,**

Today I got told off by Balin and Uncle for bunking off class, I don't think they know about Y/N, at least I hope not I don't want them finding out. Fili came back today! I didn't thinnk I'd miss him but I did, and when he got back I told him everything about Y/N. He said he was happy for me and gave me a few tips on how to act around girls. I can't wait to see her again tomorrow, she said she had something planned.

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

Me and Y/N bunked off class again today. She said she wanted to show me something and she took me to the training weapon shed. Y/N took me behind the shed and kissed me! Properly this time though, not on the cheek but the lips! It was amazing, she said she loved me and asked if she could be my girlfriend! Of course I said yes and she kissed me again! When I told Fili about it he hugged me and said he was happy for me but that I should be careful. What does he know anyway, I think he's just jealous.

**Love (the no longer single) Kili x**


	3. Chapter 3 - age 19

**Three years later in Kili's diary, is his relationship still going strong? x**

**Dear Diary,**

Today is mine and Y/N's three year anniversary! Well I mean we're not actually married yet, but as a special surprise I'm going to propose to her. She said she was seeing her family today, and has been a lot recently. She says her mothers quite ill and that she needs to look after her quite often. I'm so excited, I love Y/N so much, even though Fili always acts weird around her.

Fili keeps telling me that he'll be there for me whenever I need him, if things don't work out between me and Y/N. But it will, she's the one, I know it, even if Fili doesn't. The last three years have been amazing, Y/N's so beautiful and I can't wait to marry her! Wish me luck for tomorrow, I've got so much planned. I'm going to take her for a ride through the forest and the chefs have agreed to cook us a romantic meal! I can't wait!

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

I HATE HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS SO STUPID! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!

When I went to pick Y/N up for our date, I found her with... with another dwarf! SHE CHEATED ON ME! I HATE HER SO MUCH! Apparently she's been cheating on me for ages, that she never went to look after her mother, but instead was _fucking_ another dwarf. Why did I ever think I would be good enough for her, I'M SO STUPID WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO FILI! I thought she cared for me, that for once I was like Fili, that someone loved me! I'm so humiliated, she didn't even apologise.I'm such a pathetic excuse for a dwarf, I don't want to see her again, ever.

**Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

I didn't leave my room today. Fili and uncle tried to make me but I couldn't. I don't want anyone to see me, I wish they'd all leave me alone. Fili heard me crying today and tried to make me feel better by giving me the last piece of his cake. But we just ended up fighting. I HATE HIM, AND I HATE HER, AND I HATE MYSELF! Why can't I be like Fili, he always does everything right and his girlfriends have never cheated on him. I hate being me.

I still have the ring I made for Y/N, I don't know what to do with it. I don't want to throw it away because it took me so long to make it and... and I miss her. I want to hate her but I can't, I love her too much, even after what she did. All I want to do is eat cake and cry.

**Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

Last night I had another nightmare. It was the same one. Except this time, instead of Smaug killing me it was Y/N, I kept seeing the image of her and the other dwarf. I ended up waking up and screaming, but it was okay because Fili came and sang me back to sleep. I think he stayed with me all night to make sure I was okay. I'm so glad I have Fili for a brother, he is always so kind to me but I just end up shouting at him. I don't hate him really, he's helping me get through this rough patch. I love Fili with all my heart and I've always wanted to be like him, but I can't, I can't because he's perfect and I'm just a stupid boy that never does anything right. I hate living.

**Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

Uncle is sending me and Fili to go and spend a couple of days with Gloin and Gimli. Apparently it's too help me and too get my mind off things. I want to go and I'm excited but I'm worried that they'll take pity ono me and I don't want that. I want to be able to look after myself and not having people constantly check if I'm okay. I'm fine, at least I keep telling people I am. I'm trying to get over Y/N and I'm finding it hard but I don't want to ever be with a girl again, I'm worried that it'll end badly like this one did. I know it sounds stupid because she was my first, but I thought she was the one and clearly she wasn't.

I'll just have to wait I guess, unlike Fili who just doesn't get emotionally attached. I just don't know if I'd be able to do that, because I don't want to hurt anyone and it's called making love so I think you should do it with the person you love. I think I'll just concentrate on whats important at the moment and making my family proud.

**Kili**

**I hope this chapter was okay because I really struggled to write it, mainly because I wasn't sure how to get across what was happening in diary form. If people want me too I will probably write three more chapters (one for every Hobbit movie) so his age will jump up. If I do write one for BOTFA *cries* It'll probably come out after the 20th of march because I'd need to re-watch the film. Alternatively if people want me too you can send in requests of his age and a situation and I could try and write them. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed even if you felt bad for Kili, which I did. **


	4. Chapter 4 - AUJ

**Kili's diary in An Unexpected Journey. I hope you enjoy! x**

**Dear Diary,**

Me and Fili arrived in The Shire tonight. I was so excited to meet Mr Boggins so I tried to be extra majestic so I didn't embarrass Fili or Uncle Thorin. When we bowed for Mr Boggins I noticed he had really hairy feet, I wonder if he brushes them?

It was a really weird party, I offered Mr Boggins an ale but he just seemed to squeak at me. Mr Boggins just sat in the corner looking distresses and upset so me and Fee decided to throw his dishres around to cheer him up. It was a good idea, and I think Mr Boggins was a bit happier until Uncle Thorin arrived.

Uncle came in so majestically and him and Mr Boggins kept looking at each other, like they were checking each other out. I can tell this is going to be a great adventure, maybe me and Fee can try and get Mr Boggins and Uncle together. Fee says Mr Boggins might be our new uncle. I hope so, him and his feet were adorable.

_P.S: Mr Boggins said he was the champion at conkers? I don't know what the a game of conkers is, but me and Fili will have to try it at some point._

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

Today me and Fee told Mr Boggins that there were orcs in the woods. He totally bought it and it was funny until Uncle told us off. He is so serious lately. He never used to be like this.

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

I think it's safe to say that I do NOT like being tied in a sack. And for the record I don't have parasites, I can't believe Mr Boggins would be so rude to me! So yeah basically what happened is me and Fee messed up. Big time. We were looking after the ponies but it was boring so we decided to try and play conkers and see what Mr Boggins was on about it. And we were just getting the hang of it but we were then rudely interrupted by some trolls that came and took some of our ponies.

Bilbo came to give us our stew and so we thought him being our burglar that he could go and investigate whilst me and Fee tell Uncle. I went out to Mr Boggins rescue first but then the troll threw Mr Boggins at me and we fell on the floor. Anyway, hopefully Thorin won't be too mad at me because I'm still trying to prove myself to him.

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

So once again I embarrassed myself in front of the whole company. We had arrived in Rivendale after meeting some mushroom wizard and killing orcs. And we were in the middle of eating and I was just saying to the other guys that I don't fancy elf maids. But then I said that one of them wasn't too bad and it turns out it was a boy! I can't believe it, they all laughed in my face and I know that Fee will continue to take the mick out of me.

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

So we just got attacked by some rock giants, they were pretty angry and were throwing other bits of rock at each other. Anyway no big deal, we then went into a cave to spend the night but then the floor caved in and we're now in Goblin Town. Fun times.

The Goblin King just threatened to rip me apart, and he was just about to put me on the torture weapon when Uncle came out, he started majestically but the Goblin King just insulted him. But then Gandalf magically appeared and told us to fight. It was amazing but also terrifying, I managed to fight a load of them off with a ladder, which was pretty cool but I don't think Uncle saw.

_P.S We've lost Mr Boggins_

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

Today went pretty fast. Uncle Thorin was nearly killed which wasn't so great. In fact it was horrible. Just when we got out of the mountains we got attacked by Azog. He was everything Balin had said but much more scary. I'm so glad Fili's here with me, I don't think I'd be able to continue without him. He means the world to me and if we ever get separated or grow apart I wouldn't be the same.

Then the eagles came and we flew over to the Carrock. It was absolutely beautiful but with Uncle Thorin possibly dead I didn't have much time to think about the scenery. When we landed on the rock Gandalf used his magic to wake Uncle up. I was so glad he was okay and then he hugged Mr Boggins! Mine and Fili's plan is coming together and I think the whole company now knows about Uncle and Mr Boggins 'relationship'. Anyway apparently we're on the way to see one of Gandalfs old friends so hopefully Mr Boggins and Uncle will get even closer because we're nearly at The Lonely Mountain now.

**Love Kili**

**Okay so I'm sorry it took me a while to upload this but I've just been a bit busy this week and my internet started playing up. I hope you enjoyed this but I didn't really know how to write it. Next chapter will be the Desolation of Smaug so if you've got any suggestions on what I should include in it please let me know! One other thing, when it comes to writing BOTFA I don't know if I should keep Kili alive, or if I should let all the durins live, or if some of them should die. So if you could help me out with that that would be great! Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! x**


	5. Chapter 6 - DOS

**Dear Diary,**

So we almost got killed... again. Gandalfs 'old friend' was not so friendly, but instead was a giant bear that chased us through the forest into a house. His house, apparently he's our host but hopefully he won't put us in sacks and then on a spit like the trolls did. His house is really nice though except everything is twice as big and Fili had to help me up onto a bench earlier. There are animals everywhere and me and I got attacked and chased by a hoard of massive beas, Fili said it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen and apparently even Thorin smiled. Anyway here's hoping we aren't going to get killed, either by giant bees or a giant bear.

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

The bear man didn't kill us and his name's Beorn. In fact he was quite nice other than when he said that he didn't like dwarves (tad racist) but he agreed to help us out anyway. He lent us some horses and pointed us in the right direction towards Mirkwood. It was funny watching Mr Boggins try and get onto his pony and he fell off a couple of times so Uncle Thorin had to help him! They're so cute oh my god!

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

Man this forest sucks

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

Oh. My. God. She's beautiful. I think I'm in love. Shit I hope not, last time didn't go to well. She saved me from the spiders and she is absolutely gorgeous. Yeah I mean she's an elf so Uncle Thorin's going to kill me but then again he's in love with a hobbit so why can't I love an elf. She even smiled at me. And when she put me in my cell I tried a pick up line and she answered me! She spoke to me! She's so funny and gorgeous and ugh, this isn't fair I've got butterflies. Anyway for the mean time I'll probably be in this cell for a long time but at least I'll see her everyday. Her names Tauriel, I love that name!

**Love Kili x**

**Dear Diary,**

Mr Boggins to the rescue! He somehow got the keys and got us out of our cells, although he did make me get in a barrel and I almost drowned but it was hella fun! The only downside is that I got shot in the leg, but I don't want to let Thorin down and I have to try and I have to impress Tauriel who once again saved me and we had a really cute heart to heart last night where I gave her the stone that Mum gave me. Anyway her and the jealous blonde elf helped us escape from the orcs. She's such a good fighter as well, this isn't fair! I think she's my one!

**Love Kili x**

**Dear Diary,**

My leg is killing me! It hurts too much and Fili's getting worried about me but I can't tell him how much it hurts because I don't want him to see me weak. Some guy, I think his name was Bard, helped us get into Laketown by putting dumping fish on our heads. My hair is ruined! And now I smell like fish which isn't very attractive really. The weapons that Bard tried to give us were pretty much useless so we tried to raid the armory but I messed up again and fell down the stairs which alerted the guards. They took us to the Master and Thorin basically managed to get them on our side so now we're having a party. My leg still hurts though. On the plus side I saw Fili eyeing up Bard's daughter Sigrid, I'm so happy for him!

**Love Kili**

**Dear Diary,**

Uncle said I wasn't allowed to go to Erebor with him so Fili and Oin stayed behind with me, plus Bofur's here. I think I'm dying though.

I can't really remember what happened except that there were Orcs and then Tauriel came. She killed the orcs and then saved me! She was so beautiful working her magic on my leg even though it hurt so much but without her I think I would've died. I hope the others are all right, We heard Smaug earlier and I'm actually pretty scared right now. Im so lucky I've got Fili and Tauriel here though I think we can get through this.

**Love Kili x**

**Sorry this was a long time coming! I hope you enjoyed the Desolation of Smaug from Kili's diary. I've just started a new hobbit story on my account called The Golden Shifter and I'd love for you to check it out and give me some feedback. It's basically about a shapeshifter girl who joins the company and helps themget to Erebor, I'm only three chapters in so the main plot is only just starting and I think it's going to be a ThorinXOC story. Thanks for reading this though**

**Feedback is always appreciated so please follow, favorite and leave a review on what you think I should improve on. Plus constructive criticism is amazing and I'd love for ideas on what you think should happen. Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read this story! xx**


End file.
